The Prodigy
by Bathoree
Summary: When most of the Z-Fighters have fallen, who can step up? Kafar, one of the most creative fighters of all time. Trained by a few of the others, he may hold the key to saving Earth. But when Cell runs wild, can he hold up to the task? And what of another threat to the world...?
1. A Dark Beginning

[The following is a first attempt at a DBZ fanfiction, bear with me please. I know it's totally canon shattering, but it involves an original being the hero rather than someone else. This may possibly stretch into the late or even the end of the Buu saga, I don't know as of yet.]

Kafar let out a grunt as Cell stomped down on his chest. "K.O!" The perfected android shouted. "I win... perfect." He added on, a cocky smirk forming on his face. Kafar simply stared up at Cell, and quickly raised his arm with a fluid motion. He launched a ki blast that knocked Cell onto his back. Kafar quickly hopped to his feet, his body covered in bruises and scratches. His spiked brown hair had turned to a mess, and his matching brown eyes shone with hope. His skin was pale, and he donned a outfit similar to Goku's. "I'm... I'm not letting you win Cell!" He shouted. Around the arena of the Cell Games laid the bodies of Yamcha, Tienshinhan, Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan. Vegeta and Trunks were all that remained, despite the both of them being unable to even move. Goku hadn't even entered the battle. He stood at the edge of the ring, watching his apprentice carefully. Cell stood up, gritting his teeth. "You... are a stupid, stupid boy!" Cell bellowed at Kafar. Kafar grinned, and took a fighting pose. He slowly opened his mouth, glaring at Cell. "K... Kaioken!" Kafar shouted. His body exploded into a red aura as a small smile came across Goku's face. Kafar dashed forward, swinging a punch. Cell caught Kafar's hand, and with a fluid motion, slammed him to the ground. "Oh Goku... I believe you should come pick up this garbage." Cell chuckled out, kicking Kafar to the edge of the ring. Kafar hit the ground with a thud, as he coughed out a bit of blood. "B... Bastard..." Kafar choked out, rolling onto his stomach. He got on his hands and knees, and clenched a hateful fist. "What was that?" Cell asked sarcastically, stepping closer. "I couldn't hear you over the sound of me winning." Cell added on, chuckling to himself. "Stop it Cell." Goku said from the side of the ring. His voice was stern and demanding. "You've killed enough people. I'm taking control here." Goku said, continuing his sentence as he climbed into the ring. Kafar looked up at his master, who was clearly upset with his performance. Kafar sighed in relief, and rolled out of the ring. "Ka...Kakarot..." Vegeta had somehow managed to cry out. "You'll... You'll get yourself killed..." He cried again, sitting up with the last of his strength. Goku looked at Vegeta with a smirk, as his body lit up in a golden aura. His hair spiked up, turning a bright yellow as his eyes adopted a new green color. Goku was ready to end it all.

"I've let this go on for long enough Cell. You've killed my son, my best friends, and you almost killed my apprentice." Goku shouted as the aura around his body grew larger. "It's over! I'm putting an end to this horror!" Goku shouted. He flew forward, punching Cell in the stomach. Cell groaned loudly, blood erupting from his mouth. "No more death!" Goku cried, punching Cell on the side of the head. Cell flew towards the corner of the ring, hitting one of the towers. "The whole world is sick of you!" Goku bellowed. He flew toward Cell, but Cell had a different plan. Cell dodged, causing Goku to hit the tower. Goku stepped back after slamming into the tower at full speed, and Cell extended his tail. He bashed Goku across the midsection with it, sending him soaring to the center of the ring. Kafar stood outside the ring, watching the whole thing happen. He slowly raised his hands up, closing his eyes. "Please... people of the universe, lend me your energy." Vegeta and Trunks watched in awe from the ground, as Goku stayed distracted by Cell. Goku let out a cry as Cell slammed him headfirst into the arena floor, his golden aura vanishing. His hair turned black as well. Cell pulled Goku's head up, his face bloodied. Goku shouted, and broke free of Cell's grip. Cell stepped back gracefully, as Goku got to his feet. "D-damn it..." Goku muttered, wiping some blood from his forehead. Kafar still stood with his hands raised. All he could do was watch as he gathered the universe's energy. Goku let out another cry as Cell drove a knee into his gut. Kafar cringed a little, and mumbled to himself. Goku shouted as he turned Super Saiyan once again, and punched Cell. Goku's fist hit Cell in the forehead, as Cell flew back from the force. "Still a bit of fire left in you..." Cell said, smirking at Goku. Goku glared at Cell, and smiled. "I'm only warming up" Goku muttered out, taking a fighting pose.


	2. A Shining Example

Goku and Cell clashed, delivering fierce punches and kicks to each other. Kamehamehas and Solar Flares were used frequently. Cell shouted as he struck Goku with his tail. Goku shouted as he drove a knee into Cell's chin in retaliation. It was a long fight. Goku and Cell tired each other out to their limit. The perfected android and the golden warrior were evenly matched. Kafar had realized his Spirit Bomb was almost complete. However, he couldn't wait any longer. "Goku... I didn't think you were so powerful..." Cell said quietly. Goku tilted his head, looking to the Spirit Bomb, and grinned. "Trust me, it's about to get a lot worse for you Cell." Goku replied, looking to Kafar. Kafar nodded, and flew up into the sky. He grabbed the Spirit Bomb, and smiled as he absorbed the energy. His idea had worked. Kafar shouted, his aura bursting with energy. Goku flew up to Kafar, smiling. "Kafar, head to the lookout when you're done." Goku said, his face filled with pride. "Yes master..." Kafar replied, his eyes focused on Cell. Goku flew down quickly, grabbing Trunks and Vegeta. He lifted them up and flew off. Cell looked at Kafar in disbelief. Kafar chuckled as he dropped, landing on the arena floor. "What's the matter Cell? Scared?" Kafar asked sacrastically. "No... I am perfect! Nobody can be better than me!" He shouted. Kafar stepped closer, his aura so intense the arena floor cracked and caved under his power.

"Just give up Cell." Kafar said, his usually positive tone gone. His aura quickly turned red as he took a power-up stance. "Kaioken, times ten!" Kafar bellowed. He flew towards Cell, punching him in the chest. Cell stepped back, all the air drained from his lungs. The prodigal apprentice has finally overcome the organism known as Cell. Kafar punched Cell straight up into the air. Cell flew up, groaning loudly in agony. Kafar teleported above Cell, hitting him in the ribs with an axe-handle punch. Cell fell to the arena floor, letting out a cry as he crashed into it. Kafar landed beside Cell, looking down at him. "You can't beat me." Kafar said, staring down at the practically dead foe. Cell shouted as his aura exploded. He flew up and grabbed Kafar by the neck, using his free hand to deliver blows to his stomach. "I will not be defeated by a child!" He screamed, his rage taking over his mind. Kafar grabbed Cell's arm, twisting his wrist and snapping it. Cell cried out as he stepped back. "Stop it Cell, I'm giving you one final chance to say it. Give up now." Kafar quoted, looking straight into Cell's eyes. "D... Damn it!" Cell shouted, tearing off his hand. A new one shot from the empty space almost instantly. Kafar smirked, stepping back. "You've forced my hand... Kaioken times 15!" Kafar exclaimed, his red aura growing larger. He dashed toward Cell, punching him straight into the air. "Kaaaaaaaaaa..." Kafar said, flying above Cell and kicking him straight across the ring. "Meeeeeeeeeeee..." Kafar added, flying past Cell and kicking him to the other side of the ring. Every hit shattered Cell's pride, as he was trapped in the air, being defeated by a mere teenager. "Haaaaaaaaa... Meeeee..." Kafar said, flying straight up and kicking Cell head first into the ground. Cell layed on the floor, gagging on his own blood. He was helpless. Kafar was not the strongest warrior, but he was certainly the most inventive. Kafar flew up, looking down at Cell. "Haaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kafar screamed, extending his arms quickly. A blue beam shot from his hands, heading straight for Cell. Time seemed to slow down as the Kamehameha wave hit Cell. Cell let out a bloodcurdling scream as he was slowly evaporated, being destroyed slowly. The Cell Games arena collapsed from the energy, an explosion eventually taking place. Kafar looked down, and smiled. Cell was nowhere in sight. His Kaioken died out, and he sighed with relief. He flew to the lookout slowly, looking down at the bodies of lost allies. He felt happiness, anger, and sadness with just one emotion.


	3. A Hero Is Lost

Kafar landed on the Lookout, his eyes shining with happiness to see Mr. Popo with a handful of Senzu Beans. Kafar stepped closer, happily grabbing one and enjoying the pain relief. Vegeta and Trunks were up and walking around, talking to each other. Goku sat on the edge of the Lookout, his legs dangling off the edge. Kafar walked up to him. Even Kafar knew mistakes had been made. Cell was greatly underestimated. "Hey Master-" Was all Kafar could say before he was cut off. "I let them die." Goku muttered. He looked up at Kafar, his face filled with regret. "We can wish them back and reverse everything Cell's done..." Kafar said softly, sitting beside Goku. Even though Goku had been reassured, he was still upset with himself. "I got careless and lazy! I let my own son die and I didn't do anything to stop it!" He shouted. Vegeta, Trunks, and Popo all stopped and looked over at Goku. Vegeta looked over at Trunks, then at Goku. He made his way towards him. "Kakarot... I still believe you're a fool, but don't be so hard on yourself." Vegeta quietly said, supporting Kafar. "No Vegeta... I let everyone die! You and Trunks almost died!" Goku said, slamming his fist down on the Lookout floor. "We're wishing them back, and I'm never training again! I'm going to live a normal life at home!" Goku's calm demeanor was gone, and he began to shout angrily. "Master Goku, I'll go get Dende..." Kafar said, standing up and walking away. Dende was on the other end of the lookout, watering a few flowers. Kafar could hear Vegeta and Goku arguing in the background as he got close to Dende. "Dende, we need Porunga to make a wish." Kafar said, as he placed a firm hand on Dende's shoulder. "Ah, of course Kafar. I'll contact the Namekians as soon as I can." Dende replied. He didn't look up at Kafar, but continued to tend to his plants. Kafar ran back to Goku and Vegeta. He was shocked to see Vegeta on the floor with a bloodied nose, and Goku standing above him. Kafar looked down at Vegeta and then up at Goku. "Goku, what the hell is your problem?" He shouted. He shoved Goku away from Vegeta. Trunks simply stood around, staying out of the tense situation. "Master, just follow me to the Cell Games arena, Dende is gonna wish everyone back." Kafar said, his voice much more monotone than usual. Goku nodded and floated up. Kafar did the same, and they flew off.

Goku and Kafar landed at the crater known as the Cell Games arena. They looked around at the bodies. Goku clenched a fist and shut his eyes. "Please, be calm Goku..." Kafar mumbled. Suddenly, there was a stirring. Gohan stuck his head up, and let out a scream. He looked around to see his father and Kafar standing a few feet away. Gohan slowly quieted down. "All I remember was Cell, and then he... he..." Gohan cried, before getting cut off by his father. "It's okay Gohan, it's over. Kafar killed Cell." Goku replied. Soon, the other bodies began to stir. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo all sat up, inhaling fresh air and looking around in awe. They had been granted new life once more. "Go home guys." Goku said flatly. "I'm done, I'm not defending Earth anymore. Gohan, we're going home to see your mother." Goku muttered. Everyone looked at Goku with a shocked expression. Kafar looked up at Goku, and opened his mouth. "I'll protect it." Kafar stated. Goku looked down at him with a serious expression. "That doesn't matter to me, go ahead and try. There's no point." Goku said. He quickly grabbed Gohan's hand, and put two fingers to his forehead. Suddenly, they vanished. "What's his problem?" Piccolo asked, standing by Kafar. Kafar shrugged, and looked at all the others. "Come on guys, Trunks and Vegeta are at the Lookout. I want every single one of you in The Room Of Spirit And Time and training as long as you can!" Kafar shouted. Everyone flew up, and jetted off toward the Lookout. They all needed to get more serious about defensing Earth if Cell defeated them so easily. However, they didn't know of the threat that was very soon to come. A few cells remained in the crater of the Cell Games. The cells began to multiply, interlock, divide, and split. They took a certain color... green.


	4. The Power Of A Super Saiyan!

Piccolo stepped out of the Room Of Spirit And Time, carrying Kafar's limp body. His and Kafar's outfits were both a mess. He and Kafar had spent 3 days inside. Piccolo let go of Kafar, and the human boy hit the ground with a heavy thud. Popo looked down at Kafar and forced a Senzu into his mouth. Kafar was just barely able to chew it as he sat up with newfound strength. Trunks had already left for the future. Krillin was by the edge, training with Vegeta and Tien. They began walking over to them. Yamcha was nowhere to be seen. "Thanks Mr. Popo..." Kafar muttered, rubbing a huge bruise on his chest. Piccolo smirked and helped Kafar to his feet. "You're good kid, just like Goku was." Piccolo stated. "You almost got me with that Diamond Cutter of yours." He added. "Diamond Cutter?" Vegeta asked, stopping in front of Kafar. "Uh, yeah. It's like Krillin's Destructo-Disc, but much faster and more accurate. The charge time is shorter too." Vegeta scoffed at Kafar's claim. Krillin smiled. "Stealing my moves huh?" He chuckled out, patting Kafar on the back. Kafar grinned, a small blush coming across his face. "I guess you could say that..." He laughed out. His laughter quickly died. A figure appeared nearby, wearing a purple gi similar to Piccolo's. It was Gohan. Everyone stood in shock, wondering when the hell Gohan had learned Instant Transmission. "Hey guys." Gohan said, smiling. Kafar stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Gohan and hugging him. Gohan chuckled as he hugged back. "What brings you here Gohan?" Kafar asked, stepping back. "Kafar, I need to show you something. In the Room." Gohan stated. Kafar looked at him for a moment, and nodded. Gohan and Kafar began walking to the Room, going inside and shutting the door behind them. "I wonder what the hell Kakarot's brat is trying to show him." Vegeta croaked. Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien looked over at him. They all seemed to shrug in unison, turning around to look out to the sky.

"Alright Kafar, I... I did something in the chamber." Gohan said, shyly digging his foot into the ground. "What is it?" Kafar asked, stepping closer. "I changed... I became more powerful than Vegeta, my dad... even Cell." Gohan claimed. "Really?" Kafar said, his voice filled with awe. Gohan nodded, stepping back. "Get back a little, this'll shake the place up." Kafar shuffled back, a slight grin on his face. Gohan exploded with the familiar golden aura of a Super Saiyan. "Now things get crazy..." Gohan muttered, hunching over. His aura flared up as he let out a yell. A few sparks of electricity shot out from Gohan. Kafar's eyes widened as Gohan continued to power up. Gohan's hair spiked, standing up on end. A single strand hung down over his right eye. His arms, legs, and chest expanded, the muscles growing. The floor cracked and split open from the force. "What... the... hell...?" Kafar asked, stepping furthur from Gohan. Gohan let out one final roar, his aura bursting once more. The lightning around his body exploded, sparking everywhere. Kafar stepped closer, amazed at Gohan's might. "I've gone to a new level. Like a Super Saiyan that has surpassed a Super Saiyan." Gohan said, his voice much deeper than usual. "Why didn't you use this against Cell?!" Kafar bellowed. His astonishment suddenly replaced by anger. Gohan kept a serious look. "I didn't know how to reactivate this power..." Gohan mumbled. "Show me how strong it is." Kafar suddenly blurted, taking up a defensive fighting stance. Gohan looked over to him. No words, just a confirming nod. In a split second, Gohan flew forward, striking Kafar in the stomach. Kafar flew back, gaining his balance again mid-air. As he opened his eyes, all he saw was a fist as Gohan deliver a ferocious punch to his skull. Kafar grunted loudly as he hit the floor with a thud. Gohan flew above him, looking down at the defenseless human. "Masenkooooo...!" Gohan started up. Kafar simply laid there, looking up at Gohan. "Wait..." Kafar thought to himself. "Haaaa!" Gohan shrieked, launching a golden beam at Kafar. "Now!" Kafar shouted out loud. He did a backflip as the Masenko hit the ground. It kicked up a heavy smoke. "Kaioken times 20!" Kafar yelled, dashing out of the smoke and punching Gohan directly in the stomach. Gohan didn't even flinch. He looked down at Kafar, and grabbed his hand. "Damn..." Kafar said, before he got yet another punch to the head. He flew into the ground like a ragdoll, his Kaioken dying out on impact. Gohan looked down at him, launching a flurry of ki blasts. Kafar grunted and screamed in agony as every single one struck him directly. Gohan flew down, landing on Kafar's stomach. It took a few seconds, but Gohan took a deep breath. The lightning died, and his hair turned black as it fell down to it's usual position. "Wow..." Kafar muttered, passing out from the brief destruction he just recieved.


	5. Something Lost

Gohan dragged Kafar out of the Chamber, leaving his body at the door. Everyone stood in awe, wondering what happened. Tien had gone home for the day, to finish training with Chiaoutzu. Suddenly, there was a cloud of smoke rising in the distance, followed by a huge explosion. Vegeta's head was the first to turn. "What the hell was that?!" He shouted, clenching his fists. "I... I should go." Gohan said in a rather meek manner. "My dad doesn't want me fighting anymore." He tacked on, nervously scratching his head. "Don't listen to your father Gohan..." Piccolo chimed in. "Kakarot is just being a stubborn fool!" Vegeta blurted out. Gohan looked nervously between the two before he nodded to confirm his participation. "What about Kafar?" Gohan asked quietly. "Popo!" Krillin cried out. "We need a bag of Senzus!"

Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Kafar, and Krillin all arrived at the scene of the explosion. There were clothes scattered everywhere, but no bodies. "N-no..." Kafar muttered quietly. He clenched a fist. "Damn it! Cell survived!" He cried out. Gohan and Vegeta suddenly burst into their Super Saiyan forms. "Be on your toes guys..." Gohan muttered. Fear shot through him. He knew Cell would kill them all if he didn't reveal his true power. Kafar looked back to everyone. "Piccolo, go with Gohan, Krillin, you're with me." He said. "I'm alone? Fine by me..." Vegeta chuckled out, as he suddenly flew off. Gohan and Piccolo nodded at each other as they flew in the opposite of Vegeta's flight path. Krillin started walking alongside Kafar. "So... What happened to you with Gohan?" Krillin questioned. Kafar froze up, thinking of an excuse. "He caught me by surprise... I got to see how strong he really was." He replied, gulping softly. "Saiyans huh?" Krillin laughed out. "Yeah..." Kafar replied, stopping suddenly as he looked up. His whole body seemed to lock up. Cell stood at the end of the street. Krillin looked over, and shouted at the sight of Cell. Both of them were speechless. Cell's eyes locked onto Kafar. Kafar glanced over at Krillin. "Krillin, get out of here!" He yelled. Krillin flew off, and at the same time, Cell rushed toward Kafar. Cell struck Kafar in the stomach, and the human's whole world seemed to shake. Kafar stepped back, struggling to breath. He felt as if his entire ribcage had been shattered. Cell punched him square in the jaw. Kafar flew back, hitting a concrete wall and slouching up against it. He felt as if he couldn't move. Cell had grown too powerful to be defeated. Cell flew closer, hovering a foot above the ground. Kafar shuddered in fear, as well as pain. He was helpless. "Oh Kafar..." Cell chuckled out. Cell grabbed Kafar by the collar of his gi, and lifted him up. Kafar looked down at Cell, and spit in his face. Cell sneered and punched Kafar in the stomach. One punch became two, and two became three. The punches grew harder as time went on. It continued for almost 10 minutes. Krillin had returned, Gohan and Piccolo landing beside him. Gohan was speechless. His best friend had been tortured, turned into a mere punching bag. Gohan clenched both fists and let out a roar of rage. "Put him down!" Gohan shouted. Cell chuckled, punching Kafar once more and tossing his almost lifeless body to the pavement. Krillin stepped forward, a bag of Senzus in his hand. "Cell... let me just... give him a bean..." Krillin said. His voice was shaky, almost as if he wanted to cry. Cell pointed a finger at Kafar, firing multiple ki blasts from it. They all pierced Kafar, the first shot killed him, and six more guaranteed the job was done. Krillin backed away slowly, shaking. Gohan glared at Cell and clenched his teeth. "Bastard! I'm going to kill you!" He screamed.

Kafar opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a waiting room filled with humans and aliens alike. King Yemma looked up from his desk. "Kafar Boiwanda?" He said, his voice booming. Kafar stood up and ran to his desk. "There's been a mistake! I... I need to be alive again!" Kafar said. He was panicking. "Calm down sonny!" King Yemma said, looking at Kafar in a confused manner. "I'll see if I can get you somewhere... sit down for now."


	6. The Beginning Of A Struggle!

Gohan gritted his teeth as he stood across from Cell. He dug his foot into the ground. "I... I'm never going to forgive you!" He shouted. Cell laughed in his usual cocky manner. "Oh Gohan... I think you need to realize it's too late to stop me." He retorted. Gohan scoffed. He looked back to Piccolo. "Mr. Piccolo... Krillin... I need you both to leave. Cell... Cell is mine!" He yelled, stomping down. Piccolo remained quiet, as did Krillin. They knew Gohan needed to do what was right. Piccolo suddenly flew off, Krillin following shortly after. Gohan remained still. "It's over Cell. I'm here to make sure you never return!" He cried, a few sparks of lightning forming at his feet. Cell smirked, noticing the few sudden sparks. Gohan's hair stiffened, and stood up. A single thick strand remain pointing downwards. The lightning grew thicker, brighter, and more frequent. "Ah, that's your true power?" Cell questioned, taking up a fighting stance. "Shut the hell up you parasitic bastard." Gohan suddenly blurted. Cell gasped sarcastically at the sudden anger. "What, did I kill your best friend or something?" Cell asked, chuckling. Gohan sneered, rushing forward and punching Cell in the stomach. Before Cell could even react to the single punch, Gohan rushed him. Cell cried out as every punch hit him, bruising his flesh. "Take, this!" Gohan shouted, kicking Cell once in the stomach. Cell groaned as he stepped back and opened his mouth. Blood gushed out violently, hitting the floor with a wet splatter. He hunched over, writihing. "Oh, you've done it now..." Cell groaned. He glanced up at Gohan. Gohan grunted as he drove a vicious knee into Cell's forehead. "Shut your damn mouth!" He cried. Cell stepped back and shouted as a golden aura devoured him. "I'm finished playing Gohan!" Cell yelled out.

Kafar burst his aura, as he flew down Snake Way. The concrete reptile seemed to stretch on forever. Eventually, Kafar reached the end. He stopped, looked up, and flew to King Kai's planet. He landed effortlessly, the gravity having no effect on him. He looked around, before walking to the small structure of King Kai's house and opening the door. "Hello?" Kafar asked, his voice meek. "Oh, hey!" King Kai shouted. He was holding what looked to be an entire pot of sticky rice. "What was your name again?" King Kai asked, setting the bowl down on a nearby table. "Kafar." Kafar flatly replied. "Goku's apprentice, remember?" He added, looking slightly annoyed. "Oh, right, he taught you my moves and everything..." King Kai said, shoving some sticky rice in his mouth with a pair of chopsticks. "I need to defeat Cell. He killed me, Goku won't help, and I'm scared Gohan is next." Kafar blurted. His voice hinted fear. King Kai paused, and sighed softly. "There is a move that... I never taught to Goku." King Kai said. He almost sounded ashamed of whatever secret move he never showed Goku. "Outside, now, teach me!" Kafar blurted. He suddenly ran outside. King Kai ate a few more bunches of sticky rice before bolting out the door.

Cell rushed toward Gohan. Gohan dodged, kicking Cell straight into the air. Cell grunted as Gohan flew up. Cell retaliated, quickly swinging a fist and punching Gohan straight back into the ground. Cell flew down to him, shouting loudly. Gohan did a backflip, launching a quick ki blast that blinded Cell as it hit his eyes. The smoke cleared, and Cell was given a rough kick to the head. He spat out blood as he flew backward, hitting the ground with a heavy thud. "Such... power!" Cell shouted, slowly getting to one knee. Gohan stepped away, raising both hands above his head. A yellow ball slowly began to appear. "Masenko... Ha!" Gohan shouted, aiming at Cell quickly and launching his ki blast. Cell gasped softly, as the Masenko hit him and vaporized one of his arms. He groaned loudly, raising his bloody stump in the air. It poured like a faucet, until the arm regrew quickly. Cell stood up, stretching his arm a little. "Now... You are pissing me off!" He shouted. His eyes seemed to burn with a unique hatred. Cell leaped a solid 30 feet back, taking a unique stance. "Ka..." Cell started up. Gohan gasped, and began his own attack. "Kaaaaaa..." Gohan replied. Both charged the signature ki blast.

"Oh no..." Kafar gasped, his grip tightening on King Kai's shoulder. "Teach me the damn move, quick, and wish me back!" He slapped on, releasing King Kai's shoulder.


	7. The Hero Must Be Quick!

(Sorry this chapter took so long guys!)

Kafar let out an enraged cry as he lost focus of his ki. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't maintain King Kai's new attack. "Remember..." King Kai muttered from far off. "The Zone Gun requires you to be fully focused." Kafar nodded and closed his eyes. A purple ball of ki began forming in his hands. It glowed brightly, before fizzling out. "God damn it!" Kafar roared. King Kai sighed, and looked down to the ground. "You're thinking about him, aren't you?" He said quietly. Kafar gently nodded. "I'm worried... I don't think I can master this in time..." He muttered. King Kai looked over at him. "Forget Gohan, and focus on your own ki... please." He crowed out.

Vegeta and Piccolo landed beside Gohan, who was locked in a beam battle with Cell. Piccolo looked over to Vegeta, and walked off to Gohan's side. "Help Gohan! Give it everything you've got!" He shouted. Vegeta nodded and flew up above Gohan's head. "Of course I hve to help Kakarot's brat..." He muttered. He charged a purple ball of ki in his hands. Piccolo put two fingers to his forehead. Gohan looked over at both of them as they began to charge. "What the hell are you two doing? Get out of here!" He shouted. Gohan lost a bit of focus as Cell's kamehameha pushed his back a bit. "We have to help!" Piccolo yelled, charging his move. Vegeta glanced down at both of them. "Would you two just shut the hell up and blast at him?!" He groaned. Piccolo and Vegeta both fired, joining their attacks with Gohan's. Even then, the energy wasn't enough to beat Cell. "Damn it!" Piccolo yelled.

Kafar fired a bright purple ki blast at a brick King Kai tossed up. It began to break apart before violently exploding. Kafar grinned. "Finally..." King Kai smiled and stepped closer. "Now to bring you to life again." He said. King Kai stood still, his antennae twitching. "Dende!" He said in his head, hoping Dende would answer. "Use Earth's dragon to revive Kafar!" Dende answered, a bit frantic. "I'm doing it quick! I can see the showdown from the Lookout!" He said, in a panic.

Dende quickly ran to a small display inside the Lookout, all seven balls placed neatly in slots, a large hole in the roof for Shenron. He stood before it, taking a deep breath. "Shenron! I command you to emerge and grant my wish!" Suddenly, the dragon balls burst in a yellow light as the dragon emerged. He stopped high above Dende, looking down at him. "Speak your wish." The dragon spoke out, his voice menacing. "Bring Kafar Boiwanda back to life!" He exclaimed. Shenron's eyes glowed as he stared down at Dende. "Your wish has been granted. Farewell." Shenron quickly glowed white, going inside the dragon balls as they floated up and shot away.

Kafar smiled with all the happiness in his body when his halo vanished. "I need to get going, seeya King Kai!" He exclaimed, quickly flying off. King Kai simply smiled as he watched Kafar fly off. "Gotta get there, fast!" Kafar thought, speeding up. All he could think about was how everyone needed him.


End file.
